


人生迷茫四部曲

by qydxz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deviation from the original, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qydxz/pseuds/qydxz
Summary: 首先这是一个人假想的故事
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Rowena Ravenclaw





	人生迷茫四部曲

**Author's Note:**

> 一个奇奇怪怪，不知所云的paro。私设如山，写的时候满脑子负能，大概率要怪我代入得稍微强了点。

鹰很久以前就认识蛇。

他们原本在同一所学校读书，罗伊娜是受人器重的优等生，萨拉查是她最好的拍档。不，她其实不是很确定他他是不是这么想的，蛇似乎在各个方面都很聪明，并且有一种巧妙的钻劲儿，他很出色，很年轻，罗伊娜看着昏暗的灯火下，纸被染成暗黄色。“一种——一种光学现象而已。”她直接说出声来，萨拉查从旁边递来咕噜咕噜冒泡的坩埚，画面一转，他的脸有一半湮没在黑暗中，像一幅荷兰麻瓜画家的油画，贫苦的，阴鸷的色调。这就使得她看不清他脸上的表情，蛇大多数时间是处变不惊的，她也不知道他到底喜不喜欢这样的共处方式，不知道他究竟和她一样执迷这项事业还是把它当做千种出路的其中一条。这个答案毕业后很快得到了答案，鹰很长一段时间没和蛇见面，奔波在自己各自的生活里，像个喝醉了酒七仰八叉睡上三天三夜的人。三天以后，梦醒了，鹰见到蛇的时候他已经穿上了漆黑的礼服，比以前的学校袍子成熟优秀很多的模样，把他那幅“低调奢华”的做派发扬光大到极致，身边围了一圈小姑娘也是见怪不怪。“你不接着做研究了？”鹰问他，蛇挑起一丝若有若无的微笑，很张扬很讥讽，像他本人如出一辙的魅力——魅力——黑金魅力，鹰只能想出这个词来形容。“不做了。”萨拉查说，黑色的袍角像蛇一样在地上滑来滑去。罗伊娜看着他，觉得他很像行走在公众面前，得到大多数人倾慕和崇拜的完美领导者，学生时代的那点学术气息果然是意外，衣服一换，立刻就没了。她才明白不见得他多适合搞研究，而是他在每个领域总沾点令人折服的气息；蛇是善变的动物。“这样更适合我，”萨拉查翘起二郎腿，双手交叠在胸前，看着她的海蓝色眼睛。“这样我能发挥得更好。”

罗伊娜沉默地点头。

她没出多久就认识了狮与獾。这两个人也许以前也是和她同一所学校，但是关系没那么近，以至于鹰根本想不起他们来。一直到现在，她对他们俩的印象还是远远看着隔壁走廊的一个恣意张扬，以及温室里安静坐着的小矮个，偶尔有一面之缘——反正也算是认识了，紧紧就这样吧。獾的家在一处阳光明媚的小山坡，白漆的房屋上盖着很可爱的红瓦，门前有一条铺满鹅卵石的小溪，不深不宽，上面一座圆圆的木桥横跨过去，但其实成年人一步就能跳过的距离，偏偏还要架一座小桥，门前有几畦菜地，很像童话里的房子。鹰坐进小木桌，獾给她倒咖啡，她个子小小，家里什么都是小小，可爱又盖着一层雾的风格，炉火烧得暖和，哧哧地冒着热烟。罗伊娜时时刻刻觉得身处仙境。她想起来，好像从出发开始走到獾的家真花了不少时间，却丝毫没让人感觉到。那天下午，她就告别了赫尔加，小个子女巫站在桥边，安静又温柔地笑。

獾是个隐士，她把家建造在一个童话风格的远方，结果却比他们要更成熟，成熟许多。鹰想起蛇，他其实从始至终只在意自己过得更好，如果做研究能让他更如鱼得水，掌控范围更大，那他也会毫不犹豫地选择继续跟她一起的吧。鹰失魂落魄地走回去，回到自己昏暗的，拥杂的，寂静的，尘土飞扬的小房子里。她住的地方也和她一样古怪，安静，昏暗，就好像是在深深的水底，又像飘在天上，她伏在桌子前，写啊写，写啊写，一直写到眼睛里布满血丝。白天和黑夜在这种到处都是阴天的地方本来就不太分明，她翻动书籍的声音很大，起来的时候踩在翘起的一块地板上摔倒了。纸张飞扬，绕着她头顶洒落一地，小小的室内忽然就充满了喧嚣和动感，像广场上的鸽子扑打翅膀，围着她创造海景。罗伊娜冲到窗前，打开了窗户，一束阳光从很远的地方穿破阴天照下来，她看见了戈德里克，高个子，头发乱糟糟的，穿着他的红色披风放声大笑，他像是没看见她，踩着鹰的寂静的镜子一样的水面疯跑，留下圆形的波纹扩张，一路点点点点，身后跟着他的狮子。狮挥起长剑，剑尖指着天，像小时候一起玩的傻瓜勇者游戏，银质剑柄上的红宝石闪闪发亮。鹰就那样远远地看着他，忽然想起来狮其实一向有很多朋友，可能比蛇还多；也不准确，他似乎和任何人都是朋友，又似乎谁都不是，因为他从不和谁成天腻在一起。

狮将剑插进剑鞘，冲她挥手，大声喊：“罗伊娜！”他笑得很开心，傻乎乎的，鹰每回看了都在心里默默吐槽。鹰推开窗户，有些迟疑地探出半个身子，答应了一句：“哎！”她忽然想起蛇和獾，那两个人一看就是人生打点得妥妥当当，一个很老谋深算，涉足权力场对他再合适不过了；另一个似乎已经淡出世外，安安心心过自己的小日子，赫尔加也很开心，好像在说“这就是我想要的”，而戈德里克却不像是准备好了什么的样子，罗伊娜回想了一下自己这几天来，以为只有自己还在人生迷茫期的糟糕处境，忽然找到了一点安慰。她探出身子去，大声喊狮的名字：“喂——戈德里克！”

“怎么啦？”狮抬起头看着她，他果然还没跑远。

“你打算接下来去哪啊——以后要做什么啊——”

罗伊娜从来没这么大声跟人说话，她的脸有点泛红。

狮立刻停下脚步，挠了挠头。他似乎很努力地思考了一阵，时间每过去一秒，鹰的提心吊胆和庆幸就更多一分。“我也不知道哎，”戈德里克说，给她一个闪亮亮的露齿笑，抓起拴狮子的绳子又要往前跑。“你呢？”

鹰噎了一下。“我也没有。”

“那就好了嘛，”狮好耐心地安抚了她一句。“反正也不会迟。”

鹰抓了抓脑袋，困惑地缩回自己的窗户里去了。

对比另外两个家伙，她几乎是立刻认定了自己和狮才是团队里的傻瓜蛋；一个没心没肺一腔热血啥也不挂念，还一个整天埋在书本里对自己絮絮叨叨不知所云。狮好像很喜欢她门前这块地方，也不知道是故意要来烦她还是怎么样，好几次罗伊娜都能看见他唱着时节不对的圣诞歌曲，在她窗下遛弯。友善的小獾有时候也给她写信，烛火映出来的字体也是圆圆的，蛇不怎么和她见面了，偶尔能从报纸上看见一些关于他的话题。倒是戈德里克在她心里的颜色越来越明亮，灿烂的金红色一点点浮动，展开，不知何时把剩下两位挤到犄角旮旯去了。

鹰发现了自己的一个秘密：她很喜欢戈德里克。

倒也不能算真正的喜欢，当她习惯了门窗紧闭，把自己关在屋里钻研深涩难懂的知识，狮那种逍遥自由的生活像一块糖一样吸引着她。不，这不一样，小孩想吃糖是一种抗拒诱惑的反作用力，家长只要同意，他们立刻就容光焕发地扑过去了。鹰做不到这一点。这好像是什么出生起就带着的东西，她想，就像蛇最后还是放弃了与她同行，獾选择与世隔绝的平静，鹰生来就被赋予了一种做她自己的使命，这种使命注入在她身体里，塑造了罗伊娜·拉文克劳。她想学着像狮一样放声大笑，但是面对着镜子都止不住害臊；她想像狮一样来去如风，但是刚跳起来就被翘起来的木板绊倒；她想像狮一样充满勇气，跨过沼泽地，英雄一样用剑指着天空，但是当她这么去做了，大堆的书籍就是罗伊娜的人生，丰富的知识充填了她的脑袋，她家里也没有镶着红宝石的银剑，只有数不清的羽毛笔。鹰渐渐明白，这是一个不可能实现的愿望。她不是很清楚狮到底知不知道自己有的时候看起来，甚至做的事都很蠢，他可能和蛇一样，是装出来的，毕竟有句话叫大愚若智。他装的也太像了，塔罗占卜的零号牌是个愚人，鹰觉得狮就是那个愚人。但这话她不敢跟他说，怕他以为她在骂他，还回来一个恶咒什么的。这么一看，他俩其实都是可怜虫，一个是满腔热情的笨蛋，一个是执迷不悟的疯子。鹰觉得最悲哀的事情莫过于她一边憧憬着过狮的生活，一边对书本和知识着了魔一样地渴求，摆脱不了本质，她还是习惯坐在屋里，一坐就是整整几天，痴迷于源源不断的求知欲，忘记了身周的一切。她冥思苦想，始终不相信找不到改变的方法，后来终于得出一个结论：因为罗伊娜懂得太多了，戈德里克什么也不懂，所以才造成了这种不可逾越的差距。

这个结论一出来，罗伊娜感觉脑子里“咔嚓”一下，心碎了一地。但凡是别的原因，她都有对策，唯独对这点拿不出什么主意。她索性把这个完不成的梦想丢在脑后，去冲了杯咖啡放空大脑，速溶的，一两分钟就能喝，非常节约时间。如果说知识一定要拿别的东西来等量代换的话，代价大概就是同等的痛苦，罗伊娜想，我倒不如学蛇一样圆滑点，活得多滋润。她觉得自己好像就跟书本纸笔和实验器材杠上了一样，总是一刻不停地获取知识，就像她一刻不停的呼吸，心脏一刻不停地搏动一样。这太难放弃了。求知欲是个中性词，但是懂得越多就要负担越多，看那人有没有这个水平了。她有吗——可以有吗？有个声音微弱地夹在她的双眼之间问，罗伊娜忽然就坚定起来了。“那么我有，”她坐在椅子上说，“我总还可以抓住一点，这就够了……”

鹰的房间门窗紧闭，书越堆越多。她成了这个世界上最智慧，最博学的女巫，最精于操控羽毛笔的无声无杖咒。但是比起和人打交道，她更喜欢泡在自己的书堆里，一整天都宅着，像个不出壳的蜗牛，比獾过得更与世隔绝了。她的眼睛里有时候倒映着疯狂的漩涡，深邃的蓝，琉璃蓝，是罗伊娜·拉文克劳仰望的天空。她仿佛还是能看到很多年前的那天，好多白纸像鸽子一样洋洋洒洒地落下来，而罗伊娜这回很笃定，她知道自己不会走入歧途。

她的另外三个伙伴也一天天变老。

蛇第一个离开他们。他的头发都变白了，鬓角也染上老年斑，脖子里的筋一根一根凸出来。他太累了，即使这是他最擅长的领域，也还是太累了，鹰想着。萨拉查下葬的那天来了很多人，乌泱乌泱的一大片。人们说，他是个伟人。鹰站在人群里仰着脖子，想看看狮和獾来了没有，但是她被挤在人群中间，什么也没看到。葬礼结束后，紧接着一段日子，这位伟大巫师的死渐渐在时事中淡去。

鹰走的时候非常突然，她只是扔下羽毛笔，想抻开双臂打个哈欠，却意识到自己的骨头已经不像以前那么年轻了。然后心脏一阵剧烈的震动，她倒在椅背上。房间里十分安静，时钟滴答滴答的声音让她想起来那个著名的心理实验；残忍，但是对她无效。一种长久的温暖盘踞着她的心，罗伊娜在死前的几分钟内眼前光怪陆离地闪过很多画面，她忽然想起还未完成的手稿，想起开叉的羽毛笔，想起她没关窗……最后一刻，她还没来得及细看，戈德里克一双金红色调的眼睛从她面前一晃而过，闪亮得像他剑柄上的红宝石。

等一下——鹰没喊出来。

在她葬礼的那一天，罗伊娜终于解决了她生前未能解决的最后一个问题：人死了会去哪里。

她没见到蛇，自己却变成了一个游魂。

有三点原因可能会让人变成鬼魂，罗伊娜在经过长久思考后想道，一是畏惧死亡，二是有未了的心愿。畏惧死亡……她微微笑了，握紧了围巾的一缕穗子。

獾是在一个阳光明媚的下午走的。她的猫头鹰飞出窗外，绕着屋顶盘旋，悲啼，闻声而来的人们才发现这位老妇人已经在自己的床上安静地闭上了眼睛。她似乎对自己的死亡很满意，很快乐；就像獾其实一辈子也没有什么不快乐的时候。她仅仅要求的那一点，都完美地实现了。

还有一个——还有一个……罗伊娜坐在她的墓碑上发呆。

狮走的时候，鹰就在他的床前。成为幽灵的好处就是可以不受限制地来去如风了，这倒是她以前一直想要的。戈德里克·格兰芬多已经成了一个行将就木的老头子，满脸皱纹，还是笑得一样傻里傻气，他身体很健康，躺在自己的床上安睡，身边放着那把宝剑。鹰坐在他床头，晃着脚，她又是那个十五六岁的少女了。

狮闭上眼，又睁开一次。

“罗伊娜……”他说。

“哎。”罗伊娜笑了。

戈德里克也笑起来，他脸上的皱纹挤成一团，看起来很滑稽。

“你来找我吗？”他很开心地说，语调像个小孩子。

罗伊娜轻轻地点头。她把手放在戈德里克的额头上，感受到老人一点一点走到尽头的生命。他的脸上丝毫看不出对死亡的畏惧，倒像是看待一场新的冒险一样高兴。狮喘了口气。  
“其实，”她忍不住说，“我以前…一直挺羡慕你的。”

“…啊？”

“我一直很想做像你一样简单，快乐，充满激情和勇气的人。我太容易犹豫了，这让我很困扰…”鹰说。

狮展开一个大大的笑容。连皱纹都堆了起来。

“你已经做到啦。”他说。

罗伊娜轻轻地点头。她从刚才开始就一直笑着。老人又用尽力气喘了口气，扭过脸来，那双金红色的眼睛从满脸堆砌的皱纹下，闪亮亮地看着她。

“我们来玩个游戏吧？”

在他的注视下，罗伊娜说。

戈德里克听话地点头。

“三。”罗伊娜说。

“二。”

“一……”

他们同时闭上了眼睛。


End file.
